1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor technology and more particularly, to a linear motor, which shortens the assembly time and provides a high level of precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, a linear motor has the advantages of low cost and high controllability. Therefore, linear motors are intensively used in actuators. Some linear motors use permanent magnets. These linear motors are less expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 715,133 discloses a similar linear motor, entitled “Actuator provided with grounding terminal”, which, as shown in FIG. 1 of '333 patent, comprises a stator assembly (2), a rotor unit (10), an output shaft (13) and a housing (21). The rotor module (10) is rotatably mounted in the stator module (2). The output shaft (13) is linearly movable subject to rotation of the rotor module (10). The housing (21) is connected to the stator assembly (2) by a front plate (20).
In detail, the front plate (20) is welded to the stator assembly (2), and then the housing (21) positioned on the front plate (20), and then the front plate (20) is curved to secure the housing (21) in position. However, securing the housing (21) to the stator module (2) in this way complicates the manufacturing process of the linear motor. Further, when welding or curving the front plate (20), it is difficult to keep the housing (21) in position, affecting theaccuracy of the linear motor.
For this reason, any person skilled in the art should take into account all possible improvements on linear motor to overcome the foregoing problems.